


Always

by Lifeofawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, Top!Cas, all the sex, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeofawinchester/pseuds/Lifeofawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a teacher. He's put all his pain behind him, but when a new staff joins, he comes face to face with Dean Winchester for the first time in twelve years, and the reunion doesn't go like Cas hoped.<br/>Cas sees a second chance with the man he's never stopped loving, but Dean's moved on, and is about to get married. Charlie launches a plan to reunite her best friend and his only love, but Cas is worried it will all blow up in their faces, and he'll go through the pain of losing Dean a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**December 1st 2016**

Cas woke up with the alarm ringing in his ear. It was 7:00 am Cas doesn't start work till 8:00 am but today there is a meeting as a new teacher will be joining their school. Cas was excited, he likes meeting new people and make new friends. Cas loves his friends. They are always there from him, through his good and bad days. He's lucky to have them as they are the only ones in his life. Cas's parents died two years ago. Ever since, Cas lived by himself and has been single ever since his biggest break up in university.

Cas sighed and got out of bed and put the kettle on. Waiting for his kettle to finish boiling he went through his posts to see for any important letters. Cas got his tea ready and sat down in front if his computer checking his email.

-

**To: Cas**

**From: Charlie**

_Can't wait to watch Star Wars on Friday. We need to do a marathon :)_

_P.S. You still need to introduce me to Dorothy. A promise is a promise_

_Peace Out!!!_

-

**To: Charlie**

**From: Cas**

_Same. Can't wait. We seriously do need a marathon. My house after work. Don't forget your light saber :)_

_P.S. Don't worry I'll introduce you. You'll love her_

-

Cas drank his tea and started to get ready for work but he wanted to wear something nice to make a good impression. He looked through his wardrobe checking through every pair of clothes he has. He took out a blue blazer, a blue pair of trousers, a white shirt, light blue and white striped tie and a brown trenchcoat. "It's been a long time, my friend" Cas said looking at his trenchcoat. Cas checked his watch, 7:30 am. "Shit" Cas cursed. He put his clothes on and slid his hands through his hair. "That should be fine" he said to himself looking into is mirror with a small smile.

-

Cas parked his car and rushed out to go to his class to get settled before the meeting. All the staff and kids loved Cas. As Cas worked through the corridor he heard someone shout his name "Hey Clarence" a female voice called.

"Hi Meg. I still don't understand why the hell you call me Clarence" Cas replied.

"It's just a nickname for my sexy angel". "Thanks Meg, by the way have you seen the new member of staff" Cas asked curiously.

"No, but I've heard he's sexy. He's got deep green eyes, sharp jawline and his lips are just so tempting to kiss". While Meg talked Cas zoned out remembering the last time he fell in love with someone like that which left him with a broken heart and never being able to love again. "Cas, Cas, Cas are you even listening to me or am I talking to myself?" Cas blinked several times to get rid of his thought.

"Yeah I'm listening". Meg watched him worriedly. "Will you excuse me, I have to get set up before the meeting? Cas smiled weakly.

"Yeah sure, see you later, Cas" Meg wanted to ask if he's alright but she stopped herself cause she knew what Cas had been through.

-

Cas reached his class and started setting everything up. Before Cas sat down he checked the time. He was 5 minutes last. Cas has never been late anywhere. "Fuck" he breathed out. Lucky Cas wasn't the only one late. He met Gabriel on the way to the staff room. Gabriel is always late for everything but Cas doesn't care. When Cas moved to Austin, Texas, Gabe was the first person he met and ever since then him and Gabe had become best friends. Cas trusted Gabe a lot and could tell him everything. Gabe was like a brother to Cas and Cas loved it. The fact that he knows that someone cares about him a lot after his huge break up.

-

Cas and Gabe started walking towards the staff room while talking about life. "Cas guess what?" Gabe said out of the blue.

"What?" Cas replied questionably.

"I asked Anna out yesterday and she said YES!" Gabe said screaming towards the end.

"That's amazing. I knew she had feelings for you". Cas was happy for Gabe. He knew how much Gabe liked Anna. As they reached the staff room they were interrupted by Anna, Hannah, Meg, Charlie and Lucifer, their friendship group. "Sup bitches" Charlie screamed. Luckly there were no kids around. 

"Your like a sister I've never wanted" Cas happily said.

"Awwww" everyone cooed. "Shut up" Charlie said defensively.

"Yo Cas, you excited to meet the new guy. Maybe you might like him. When I mean like him I mean like like him. I've heard he's really good looking and has really beautiful deep green eyes. He sounds dreamy" Charlie said in one whole breath.

"Shut up, that will never happen. Trust me".

"Cas you've gotta start meeting people. You can't live alone your entire life. Come on man" Charlie said worriedly.

"Last time I let someone close to me it ended badly and I don't want to go through it again" Cas lashed out quietly.

"Sorry" Cas said guilty.

"Don't worry. I totally understand" Charlie replied with a weak smile turning to go get some coffee.

-

"Good Morning" Cas heard as a short but chubby man came in wearing a black suit with a red tie with barely any hair  on his head and black shiny shoes which looked really well polished "today a new member of staff will be joining and I want you to make him feel welcomed" he continued. Cas felt a tap in his shoulder, he turned around facing Charlie with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Black coffee with 2 teaspoons of sugar, right? She said happily.

"Thanks" Cas smiled back.

-

"Right guys, it's time to introduce the new member of staff that will be joining us. Please welcome....." A well dressed man entered the room with a blue suit and red tie with black polished shoes. His hair was spiked up abit and his eyes were deep, hypnotic green which anyone could get lost in. His jawline was sharp and his face was covered in freckles. "Mr Dean Winchester". Cas was frozen, he couldn't move at all. His mug fell out of his hand and smashed on the hard ceramic tiles. Pieces shattered across the floor.

_**September 1st 2002** _

_Cas's old roommate had left for a new university, so Cas was waiting for his new roommate. He was meant to be here about 10 minutes ago. Cas didn't like the idea of being late. It irritated him a lot. Lost in his thoughts he heard a knock on the door. Before he answered he made sure everything was clean and neat. Cas liked everything neat and in the correct place so it's easier to find that particular item if needed again. Cas walked towards the door and slowly unlocked the door wide open. Cas was speechless. He couldn't speak at all. All he could do was stare at the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Dean cleared his throat "Are you gonna let me in or not". His voice was deep but soft. A voice that he could listen to all day long._

_"Ummmm.... Come in" Cas had to be subtle in order not to make his staring obvious._

_-_

_"My names Castiel Novak and you must be Dean Winchester?" Dean slowly nodded. Cas continued, "Let me show you your area of your room, this will be your side of the room" Cas pointed in the direction which would now be Deans area. "I have some rules" Cas continued "Firstly, you keep to your side of the room and I'll keep to my side of the room. Secondly, after you have used a certain equipment you put it where you found it. Thirdly, you don't touch my stuff and I won't touch your stuff. Lastly, you keep to yourself and I'll keep to myself. I hope you enjoy and now will you excuse me I've got some homework to complete" Cas looked up meeting Dean's eyes "Yeah sure. It was nice meeting you Cas". Cas was shocked by his nickname. He's never had a nickname before. A small smile slipped across his face. He couldn't resist looking at the way Dean's ass moved as he walked._ _-_

All eyes were on Cas even Dean's. He looked as shocked as Cas was. "Hey Cas you alight man?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Yeah I am. Will you please excuse me for a second". Cas ran out the staff room so he could breath.

"Hey Cas"

"Cassie"

"Clarence" Charlie, Gabe and Meg called out in sync. Before they chased Cas, Gabe looked at Meg "Clarence, really?"

"What, it suits him" Meg replied defensively.

-

"Hey Cas, you alright man? You zoned out for a second there" Charlie sincerely asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just stuffy in there" Cas replied glancing at Charlie then looked down. Charlie had her eyes locked onto him, watching suspiciously as if he was hiding something. Meg and Gabe looked at Cas as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, with concern in their eyes. "Well let's get back inside" Meg said trying to break the awkwardness.

-

As they walked in all eyes were on them. "You alright buddy?" Crowley asked tensely. "

Yeah I'm fine. Just needed some air" Cas responded looking up seeing Dean's gaze on him.

 

 


End file.
